


Your Under Arrest

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin was suppose to just keep Bo under surveillance, not end up at Bo's place...again....<br/>(Sequel to So Now You're A Healer?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bo slammed the man against the wall of the club, opening her mouth to suck away his life. He gasped, eyes wide and hands trying to grasp onto something around him. It was no use, the last of his life flowed into Bo's mouth, and she smiled, eyes blue and glowing. She released his jacket, watching him collapse against the floor and slump over on himself.  
She turned around, walking into the countless bodies that swayed and moved to the beat of the club. She smiled, letting her hands brush against the bodies of those she passed by, her hands emitting a powerful wave of pleasure and compulsion. Instantly, heads turned and flocked to her, craving and touching her, begging for more of her. She stopped, tossing her head back and letting their hands roam where ever they pleased. She felt their bodies press and grind against her, moaning and groaning as her magical hands returned their touches.  
A hand slid around her waist to rest on her stomach, and a pair of lips were pressed to her jaw.  
"don't you think it's time to leave?"  
"I'm just getting started."  
Bo turned her head and kissed the pair of lips, and then tossed her head back, her mouth opening once again.  
Blue chi floated in the air and into Bo's mouth as she sucked the chi from everyone around her. The humans collapsed to the floor when Bo closed her mouth, their bodies gasping for air as they groaned.  
"Very nice. But the morrigan won't be happy with you when she hears about this."  
"Screw the morrigan. I'm unaligned remember?"  
Bo spun around and wrapped her arms around the neck of Tamsin, giving her a dangerous smile with her eyes telling Tamsin an entirely different message.  
"Unaligned or not, you can't kill this messily."  
"Then take me in detective. I'm a bad girl."  
Bo pouted sexily before leaning in to kiss Tamsin slowly. Tamsin groaned into the kiss, her hands settling themselves on her hips.  
"I might just take you somewhere other than the station if you kiss me like that again.  
"Is that a order detective?"  
"Maybe."  
Tamsin leaned in for another kiss, inhaling Bo's scent as their lips met again. They kissed slowly, and Tamsin felt herself being pulled into the sensation of Bo's soft and smooth lips, her tongue sliding over her bottom lip.  
"So...are ya gunna take me in? I could use some punishment."  
"Mmm you would like that wouldn't you succubus."  
"Oh yeah. Especially from a yummy blonde detective."  
Bo's breathing picked up between small kisses, her hands sliding down to grab Tamsin's blue leather jacket and pull her closer. Tamsin gently pushed Bo back, shaking her head.  
"Not here Bo. Lets go. Someone will find the body and you don't want to be here when they do."  
"Then take me home and punish me for breaking the law."  
Bo pulled Tamsin in again, pressing her breasts against Tamsin's chest, giving a gentle bite to Tamsin's jaw line.  
"You got one thing on your mind don't you?"  
"That obvious huh?"  
"Just a little..."  
"Can't help it. I'm a girl with a lot of raw...."  
She slid a hand slowly over Tamsin's breast,  
"Hot...."  
Tamsin sucked in a breath, when Bo squeezed gently,  
"And extremely dangerous..."  
Tamsin grabbed Bo's wrist before her fingers could dip into Tamsin's waistband on her jeans,  
"Sexual tension. So waddya say? Care to help me?"  
"Oh Bo...."  
Tamsin sighed, taking in the sight of Bo before her. Breasts almost spilling out of the black lace corset, the hint of flesh on her hips that tempted her, and of course the skin tight pants that were complimented by knee length leather heels.  
"Is that a yes?"  
Bo grinned as her fingers opened slowly to cover the entire area of Tamsin's toned stomach as she slid her hands down.  
"Yes...."  
Bo's eyes darted up to Tamsin's face and she smiled slyly at her, biting her lip as her fingers slid in between the space of Tamsin's fingers.  
"Your so helpful Tammy."  
Bo crooned as she pulled Tamsin away to the backdoor of the club, her eyes still glowing a bright blue. Tamsin smiled and followed Bo out the back,  
'What the hell did I just do...?...'


	2. It's your lucky day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is unlawful in Tamsin's rule book...

"Your skin tastes like cherries. Sweet and tasty cherries..."  
Bo murmured as she kissed Tamsin's jaw softly, continuing her path down Tamsin's neck.  
"Cherries? Really now?..."  
Tamsin's fingers tightened around the steering wheel, her eyes staying glued to the torturously long red light, only a block away from Bo's house. Bo's hand slid over Tamsin's right thigh, slowly digging her nails in and dragging them down to her knee.  
"I can't wait to have you in my bed. Cause then I can do this..."  
Her hand slid between Tamsin's thighs, her hand rubbing over Tamsin's crotch slowly.  
"Except you'll be naked..."  
Tamsin's foot went dead weight on the pedal as the light finally turned green. Bo laughed softly, kissing Tamsin's cheek lightly before sitting in her seat.  
"You know...this little thing we got going on here...."  
Bo looked over at Tamsin, who tried her hardest to control her breathing after Bo's touch.  
"I think it works out pretty well. Don't you...?"  
"That depends..."  
"On what?..."  
"If you like being arrested."  
Tamsin glanced over with her signature smirk, making Bo bit her lip and nod.  
"But isn't that against the law?.."  
"Is what against the law?"  
"Unlawful arrest...."  
Tamsin pulled into the gravel drive way of the broken and beaten clubhouse, turning the car off to look over at Bo fully.  
"No...I have reason to arrest you..."  
"Oh?....and what might that be?..."  
Tamsin leaned over and grabbed Bo's neck, giving her a deep and long kiss, her tongue brushing against Bo's teeth. Bo's hands instantly grabbed Tamsin's head and pulled her closer, her lips pressing harder against Tamsin's. Tamsin held onto Bo for dear life, feeling her soul coming to life as it ached for more contact. More of Bo.  
"Your love is dangerous. You are dangerous. I can't allow you to be wandering the streets, so therefore I will have to arrest you."  
Cold metal slipped around Bo's wrist and she pulled back, Tamsin smirked at her, connecting her wrist to her other wrist with the handcuffs.  
"That's your reason? Ha! You need a new one..."  
Bo scoffed as she stared at the handcuffs now clamped around her wrists.  
"No I don't..."  
Instantly, Tamsin was on Bo's lap, straddling her in the passenger seat, grabbing her chin to make her look at her. Bo stared intensely at Tamsin's light pink lips, slowly leaning into Tamsin to get closer. Tamsin watched, her smile getting broader as Bo came closer.  
Smack!  
Sharp pain flashed across Bo's cheek, the force causing her head to turn away. Her cheek stung and was borderline burning when she looked to glare at Tamsin.  
"Tamsin!"  
"Yes sweetheart?.."  
"The fuck?!? Why the hell did you slap me?!?"  
Tamsin tossed her head back and gave a loud laugh, exposing the soft and smooth length of her neck to Bo.  
"To keep you in check of course. You cannot fraternize with police in hopes of being released. It's unethical."  
Bo fidgeted under Tamsin as she stared longingly at the smooth skin on her, her underwear becoming wet at the thought of kissing that neck while Tamsin moaned her name. It got quiet in the car as Bo and Tamsin stared at each other, testing to see who would move first.  
"Fuck it..."  
Bo whispered as her restrained hands grabbed Tamsin's shirt and her teeth instantly found the skin on her neck, biting gently to leave a mark.  
Tamsin let out a small moan, her eyes closing as she let Bo nibble at her neck. Her hands slid over Bo's breast delicately, taunting her to bite harder. She did, and Tamsin winced, her body tingling in response to the pain.  
"Bo stop..."  
Tamsin's voice was barely audible, but Bo didn't care.  
"Make me..."  
She growled, letting her lips kiss a path up to her jaw, slowly continuing to her lips.  
"Okay you asked for it."  
Tamsin leaned away when Bo reached her lips, letting her hand slid down the front of her pants with ease, only to stop and rub her fingers over Bo's centre slowly. Bo's mouth opened in surprise, her eyes staring into Tamsin's as Tamsin continued to rub her slowly.  
"Ah...Tamsin..."  
Bo panted as Tamsin's fingers picked up the pace, her eyes beginning to turn.  
"You wish succubus.."  
Tamsin pulled her hand out, and opened Bo's door, grabbed Bo by the hand cuffs and pulled her out of the car. Bo's legs were weak as she stumbled out of the car,  
"Hey! Finish what you start!"  
Bo was lead to the front door, only to be slammed up against it and she let out a small gasp from the impact. Tamsin put her hands around Bo's neck slowly, staring as her hands grew progressively tighter. Bo watched, becoming light-headed and her vision getting slightly blurred as Tamsin's hands cut off the blood circulation.  
"Don't. Push. Me."  
Tamsin warned, before sliding her hands down Bo's neck to her waist and watching Bo gasp and pant.  
"Now, take me to your room. And don't try anything sketchy. Or you'll get severely punished."  
Tamsin removed the handcuffs, turning Bo around to push her inside the clubhouse.  
"But isn't that what every bad girl wants detective? To be punished by a sexy blonde who has a thing for handcuffs?" Bo casted a glance at Tamsin behind her, who stopped to grab a half-filled bottle of tequila off the kitchen island.  
"Is that what you want Bo?...a sexy blonde to punish you?"  
Tamsin unscrewed the top, tossed the lid aside and tilted the bottle back into her mouth. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist, pulling her close to kiss her jawline softly,  
"Of course that's what I want. It's what I've always wanted..."  
"Well then, I guess today's your lucky day Bo Dennis..."


	3. Do you really want to hear the truth?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much alcohol isn't always a good thing...especially with the secret Tamsin is harboring...

Tamsin pushed Bo onto the bed, crawling over her and straddling her stomach, taking another gulp of tequila.   
"I don't want you too drunk. It won't be as fun.."  
Bo watched as a couple of drops escaped Tamsin's lips, running down the corner of her mouth and continuing down her neck.   
"Don't worry, last one. This makes it more fun for me."  
Tamsin wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, handing the bottle to Bo, who grabbed it and set it down on the floor next to bed.  
"What ever you say Valkyrie."  
Bo reached up and ran her hands up Tamsin's bare stomach, stopping when her fingertips grazed the curve of Tamsin's breasts. Tamsin grabbed her wrists, leaning forward and pinning them down, kissing Bo deeply. Bo's chest tightened and she knew that feeling, her mouth instinctively opening and letting Tamsin's chi flow into her mouth, her heart beat racing as the chi continued to flow. Tamsin's lungs slowly deflated with air the longer Bo continued, but she was being hypnotized by the way she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. For some reason her soul felt closer to Bo's, it was a weird feeling she couldn't shake.  
Bo suddenly turned her head, seeing Tamsin's aura in her eyes dim drastically.   
"God...that was amazing. Normally I would bitch but...that was amazing."   
Tamsin said dreamily and she was relaxed, leaning down to kiss Bo slowly. Bo grabbed her head, deepening the kiss, taking advantage of the vulnerable Tamsin and letting her hands snake down and over her shoulders to remove her bra.  
"Not so fast succulette."  
Tamsin broke the kiss, sitting up to grab Bo's breasts aggressively and watched as Bo's face twisted in pleasure.   
Bo's back arched a little, her nails sinking into Tamsin's flesh. The pressure sent thrills over her, the idea of an aggressive Tamsin making her wetter and she let out a raspy moan, her eyes rolling back as Tamsin massaged her breasts slowly.  
"Don't get too comfortable..."  
Sharp pain shot through Bo's body, making her jerk,  
"Ow!"  
Tamsin smiled as she sank her teeth in a little deeper into the skin of Bo's breast.   
"Stop Tamsin that hurts!"  
Bo growled through clenched teeth, dragging her nails down in an attempt to cause the same pain to Tamsin. Tamsin was still as she kept the patch of flesh between her teeth, biting a little harder when Bo made any attempt to move.  
Bo felt tears sting her eyes as Tamsin refused to stop and just then, Tamsin released her, licking the little patch tenderly with the tip of her tongue.  
"Did that hurt-"  
Bo's hand lashed out and slapped Tamsin hard immediately,   
"Hell yes that hurt! Why did you do that!?"  
Bo stared at her, and Tamsin couldn't help herself. She had enough alcohol in her system that even the truth wasn't going to stay hidden.  
"That's the pain I feel when I see you hurting..."  
Just like that, the can of worms spilled out in front of her, leaving her exposed to Bo. She just stared at Tamsin, her heart suddenly racing and her eyes seemed to be tied to Tamsin's a strange feeling growing in her stomach.  
"Tamsin I..."  
Tamsin shook her head and kissed Bo again, except this time it was different. It wasn't just lust, but passion. Intense and mind blowing, bo could taste the difference.   
Bo responded, their hands grabbing each other to hold closer. Tamsin couldn't believe how relieve she felt, and she felt braver, stronger almost.  
They kissed intensely for a long time, just remembering the way each other kissed. How Tamsin has a distinct way of biting Bo's bottom lip before pulling away, the way Bo loved kissing hard and kissing as if they were fighting for dominance.  
Bo grabbed Tamsin's shoulders, flipping them over so that Bo could take control, leading a trail of kisses to her favorite spot to kiss. Her lips pressed a simple kiss under Tamsin's jaw, which made Tamsin close her eyes and expose more of her neck to Bo's lips.  
"Tamsin, what did that mean?"  
Tamsin froze, and her eyes opened to see Bo's eyes, blue and hungry, but curious.  
"It means...that....I just really....care about you...."  
She mumbled the last three words, breaking eye contact and looking away.  
"Hey, Tamsin..."  
Bo placed a hand under Tamsin's chin, making her look at her.  
"Don't look away. Don't be afraid to tell me what your thinking. I'm here, and I'll listen. So tell me..."  
"I can't...it will just make this more difficult."  
Tamsin whispered, afraid that her voice would fail her as she heard the concern and care in Bo's voice.  
"Tamsin, my girlfriend broke up with me..."  
Bo paused to let that sink in for a second,  
"And were at war with humans..it can't get more difficult than this..."  
"Fine, you want to hear the truth?..."  
"Yes please..."  
Tamsin bit her lip, gauging Bo's look before taking a big breath and opening her mouth,  
"I'm in love with you Bo Dennis..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah how'd that happen? From handcuffs and BDSM to confessions... Idk but next chapter should be a little interesting..


	4. It's time....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn out for the better for Tamsin. And Bo finally figures it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever! :/ idk where my inspiration went but yeah. Found it again. Last chapter for this one :3

Bo stared at Tamsin as she let her words sink in, registering all the moments that she put herself on the line just for Bo to live another day.

She let her hand wander down Tamsin's torso to the thin and fading line of where she took the bullet without a second thought, a strange and overwhelming thirst for Tamsin took over her body. Her lips curled back in animosity as she grabbed Tamsin's hair and kissed her furiously. 

"You really need to learn how to communicate, cause you suck at it."

"Yeah yeah yeah...just kiss me."

Tamsin whispered, panting as she returned the animosity that Bo was showing her. They began to tear away the rest of their clothes, clawing and scratching as they continued to kiss passionately.

Tamsin rolled over onto Bo, coming up for air and giving a snarky smile at Bo's glowing eyes. 

"So I suck at communicating huh? Well, let me tell you I do suck at. Or rather...on."

Tamsin shifted lower on Bo's body, her tongue running over her hip bone, smelling her arousal. She glanced up at Bo and held contact as she gave a long and torturous lick over Bo's clit, making Bo bit her lip in restraint as her body craved more.

Tamsin licked Bo's juices off her lips, humming in satisfaction and kissing gently over her lips before letting her tongue dip between her folds to lap languidly over Bo's clit.

Bo writhed under Tamsin's tongue, moaning in ecstasy as her eyes closed. Tamsin slid her arms under Bo's legs to place her hands on her hips, pinning her in place as she continued to lick away Bo's juices. Her lips came together on Bo's clit, giving the nub a small suck before pulling away.

"No! Don't..."

Bo whimpered, placing her hands on Tamsin's head, needing her release. Badly. Tamsin placed her mouth back over her nub, her hot breath making Bo hold into Tamsin's hair as she tried not to thrust her hips into Tamsin's face.

Tamsin slowly inserted two fingers at the same time she licked her clit, stretching Bo and making her groan her name.

Her long fingers began to pump in and out of Bo slowly, giving her fingers a slight curl and Bo mewled loudly, her hips lifting into Tamsin's face while her fingers dug into her scalp to hold her hair.

Tamsin's tongue ran over her clit, sucking away Bo's juices while her fingers continued their drawn out pace. 

Bo felt an overwhelming urge inside her and she pulled Tamsin's mouth up to her, not bothering to kiss her. Tamsin's chi flowed freely into Bo's mouth, the urge starting to subside and allowing Bo to register the amount of pleasure coursing through her nerves. From her toes to her head, there wasn't a single nerve that wasn't registering pleasure and ecstasy, and her legs opened further to let Tamsin's fingers go deeper.

Tamsin gave a little moan, her fingers picking up their pace as her eyes widened the longer Bo continue her feed. At the same time, Bo's eyes began to glow a bright and vibrant blue the longer she fed off Tamsin. Finally Bo felt her stomach pick up butterflies and she knew she was approaching her edge, her hands releasing their grip on Tamsin to clutch the sheets in her hands. 

Breaking the feed, her head tilted back, mouth slack, and her eyes rolling into her head as her climax came nearer and nearer. Tamsin was taking shallow pants as her body rocked with the rhythm of her finger thrusts, every now and then biting her bottom lip at the sight of a pre-climax expression on Bo's beautiful face. 

"I'm close Tamsin..."

Bo whispered frantically, her legs closing around Tamsin's hips and she arched against Tamsin as Tamsin's fingers began to go even faster. Tamsin covered Bo's mouth with her mouth, kissing hard and her fingers hitting her g-spot repeatedly. 

Bo let out a series of short shrill gasps as Tamsin brought her closer and and closer to her orgasm. Tamsin let out a breathless laugh as she felt Bo's walls close around her fingers, arching an eyebrow at Bo, who was lost in her own world of pleasure.

"Here's your reward for being such..."

Tamsin gave a single and deep plunge, making Bo lift off the bed as her orgasm slammed hard into her. She let out a single throaty moan, not bothering to keep quiet, her body shaking and trembling with pleasure as she fell back onto the bed, sweaty and panting for air.

"A good girl...."

Tamsin went down on Bo, licking up her juices slowly and pleasurably while Bo hummed in satisfaction at the feeling of Tamsin's tongue on her sore centre. 

Tamsin laid down next to Bo's side after wiping her mouth, propping her head on her hand and she brushed stray hairs out of Bo's blissful face.

"Better succubus?"

"Much. Much. Better."

Bo let a grin spread across her face, swallowing and turning on her side to cuddle into Tamsin. Tamsin froze, unsure of what to do with Bo and this new side of her.

"Tamsin...."

Bo's voice was quiet and a little muffled as she curled into Tamsin. Her eyes closing but something preventing her from sleeping at the moment.

"Yeah?...."

"I don't think Lauren is coming back any time soon..."

Tamsin heard her voice get softer at the mention of the Doc's name, and Tamsin could only stare down at Bo's head, before letting her guard down to wrap her arms around Bo in comfort.

"It's okay Bo....it's okay...."

She rubbed Bo's shoulder soothingly, her heart starting to ache with a familiar longing for Bo. She managed to push it aside for the moment as they laid there in silence.

"I think that it's time..."

"Time for what?"

"Us."

Tamsin's hand stopped, and her heart did strange things. Her heart soared and her stomach went into a million butterflies as the thought of Bo being hers for once.

"What do you mean Bo?"

Bo pulled away to look Tamsin in the eyes with an endearing look.

"Tamsin, if you love me like you said you do. Then I am willing to try for you. See where this takes us."

"Bo-"

"No buts' Tamsin. You have saved my life countless times and you've always given me nothing but the truth when everyone tried to protect me. You can be a pain in my ass. Your always drinking and your sarcastic, but...."

Tamsin's heart was doing some seriously weird things that she will never admit to out loud at Bo words, but she felt something inside her come alive.

"Your always there. Always. And that's what I want right now. And what I need."

"So....your saying....that...."

"I think I might be falling in love with you. So...lets give this a try...."

Tamsin smile and grabbed Bo's neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Bo returned it, put her hand on Tamsin's wrist to hold onto her.

"Let's give it a try then...."

Tamsin whispered when they broke the kiss, and began to kiss harder and harder.

"My turn now Valkyrie..."

Bo purred as she rolled onto Tamsin. Tamsin grinned, giving her a single kiss.

"Go ahead, cause now your all mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that's a surprise. Again sorry it took too long to update hehe.  
> Hope you enjoyed this one....


End file.
